Dewey Crowe
Dewey Crowe is a recurring character in Justified. Dewey is one of Boyd Crowder's mostly loyal friends back from Boyd's time as a white supremacist. Dewey is often portrayed as not being the sharpest tool in the shed, doing such things as posing as Raylan Givens in order to get back Oxycontin that was stolen from him, and also messing up a phrase from the bible which was to be used as a code of silence whenever the "flock" was being interrogated by the Marshalls. Dewey's biggest nemesis throughout his appearances is Raylan, but like Boyd, Dewey does help Raylan out from time to time when it comes to information about certain criminals. Dewey was once a member of Boyd's gang during his time as a white supremacist, as well as one of three surviving members of Boyd's "flock". Dewey has not been portrayed as being in a relationship, although he was seen in the episode "The I of the Storm" with a prostitute named Ellen May. Dewey is portrayed by guest star Damon Herriman. Biography Background Dewey's father is a criminal and has served time in prison. His father has never left Kentucky. Two of Dewey's Uncles are dead (Raylan believes it to be by gunshot, but it is not said exactly how they died.) Dewey has a relative named Dale Crowe Jr., but it is never stated how they are related. Dewey auditioned for a job working at Disneyland Florida as Goofy but did not get it because he could not water ski. He worked in the park but left the job because of the people he was working with (Dewey didn't want to work alongside African-American and gay people.) Dewey is also known to be a gator poacher, and he wears a necklace with alligator teeth around it on his neck. Season 1 Dewey's first appearance is in the pilot episode, "Fire In The Hole". Dewey is ordered by Boyd to kill Ava. However, when Dewey goes to her house, he finds that Raylan is there, and Raylan orders him to leave the house and re-knock at the door, and if Ava wants to see him he can stay. Dewey decides to go to his car and pull outs a scatter gun, prepared to shoot Raylan. Raylan tells him that he doesn't pull out his side arm unless he's shooting to kill. Raylan makes Dewey get back into his car, right before emptying his bullets out of his gun. Dewey tells him "Next time I see you, I'm gonna..." right before Raylan slams his head into the steering wheel. Later on, Dewey and another one of Boyd's men follow Raylan around while he drives to Ava's house in an attempt to keep Boyd from killing her. Raylan, however catches the two men trailing him, and Dewey is then hit in the face by the end of a shotgun after insulting Raylan, breaking his nose in the process. Raylan then orders Dewey to handcuff himself to the steering wheel, as well to the other man. Dewey's second appearance is at the beginning of "Riverbrook". Dewey's is transferred to Kentucky State Prison from the Lexington Federal Detention Centre. He is escorted by Raylan. On the ride, Dewey begins to tell Raylan about his past life, but Raylan doesn't want to hear any of it. After bringing up his family, Raylan begins to insult them, which results in Dewey trying to punch Raylan. Raylan once again gets the upper hand over Dewey, hitting him in his already broken nose, right before forcing him to handcuff himself to the steering wheel. Dewey does not make another appearance up until the 11th episode, "Veterans". Dewey appears as a member of Boyd's "flock" of criminals turned born again Christians and manages to garble the Bible phrase that they are using as a code of silence. Later on that episode, Raylan drives up on him as he is hitchhiking. It turns out Dewey was kicked out of the flock by Boyd for masturbating, and Raylan, taking advantage of Dewey's simple mindedness "deputizes" him in order to get information about Boyd. Dewey is then ordered to run as fast as he can by Boyd near the end of the episode after learning Dewey gave Raylan information. Season 2 Dewey's first appearance in the second season is in the episode "The I of the Storm". Dewey is short on cash and visits Boyd at a bar. Boyd offers to help him, but Dewey says he has something lined up and doesn't need his cash. The next day, Dewey is a passenger on a church bus, the bus is filled with people carrying oxycontin. The bus stops at a makeshift road block and is hijacked by a passenger named Elrod, and his accomplice, Cutter who was waiting at the barrier. They kill the driver and steal the drugs. Dewey decides to go after them despite protests from Boyd that he is going to get himself killed. Dewey attempts to buy either a ski mask or a hockey mask from a sporting goods store, but to no avail, and the manager gets suspicious and mentions calling the cops. Dewey is thrilled when he finds a white cowboy hat similar to Raylan's and buys himself an outfit that mimicks Raylan's dress sense. Dewey busts in to Elrod and Cutter's place armed, announcing himself as Raylan and taking the stolen Oxycontin. A woman hidden in an adjoining room watches the whole thing. She tells Raylan everything when questioned and he quickly realizes that it was Dewey after the woman mentions a comment he made about poaching gators. Boyd later calls and tells Raylan where Dewey is located. Raylan busts in on a high Dewey as well as two prostitutes in a room. Dewey unsuccessfully begs for 5 more minutes with the prostitutes. An angry Elrod and Cutter show up and a shootout begins, but they are stopped and killed by Harlan County Sheriff Doyle Bennett after he reveals that his brother Dickie Bennett was behind the drug run. Dewey is once again hauled off to jail. Dewey appears briefly at the start of the episode, "Cottonmouth". A few episodes back, Raylan said that Dewey's lawyer said Dewey knew something valuable, but didn't buy it at first. Dewey is pulled into quarantine by Raylan after a fake TB announcement scares him. Dewey then confesses to Raylan in hopes he can get into a halfway house, telling him that Doyle is a crooked cop, something that Raylan already knows. Dewey tells him that James Earl Dean despises Raylan, and that the Bennetts are up to something huge, and it might have something to do with Walt McCready, Loretta's father. Season 3 Dewey's first appearance in this season is at the end of the third season premiere "The Gunfighter". Dewey is seen talking with Dickie Bennett about tattoos while waiting in line at prison to make a phone call. Their conversation is interrupted when they see Boyd walk into the prison. Both of them are astounded, with Dewey simply asking, "What the hell's he doing here?" Dewey and Dickie watch as Boyd passes on his way to his cell. In "The Devil You Know", he and Dickie are badly beating up in a huge prison fight organized by Murphy, who then brings the two to Lance. Murphy is furious that now Dewey is a part of the plan, due to him jumping into the fight to back up Dickie, and says he is a liability. Dewey pleads that he won't tell and that he will even make up a cover story if he has to. Lance tells Murphy that he has a plan, and then takes a needle, injecting a substance into Dewey's neck that leaves him unconscious. After arriving in Harlan, Murphy takes the two men out of the back of a coroner's van, and orders Lance to take Dewey to the motel while he and Dickie head up to Ellstin Limehouse's place, and tells Dewey that if everything goes right, Dewey will be a free man. Dewey is then taken to the motel, where he is being looked over by Combs, Junior, and Lance when Murphy and Dickie arrive. Dewey tells Murphy that he is hungry while he talks to Lance, but Murphy tells him to shut up and watch TV. Dewey then asks for chicken whenever Junior asks Murphy to get some, but without coleslaw. Dewey, Dickie, Lance, Combs, and Junior soon leave to head to Mags's old store after Lance witnesses Murphy being run over by Raylan. Dewey attempts to make a run for it once they get there, but ends up being subdued by Combs and Junior. Near the end of the episode, he is being taped to a chair by Lance, and gets wheeled past several surgical items. Dewey screams, and Lance injects him once again with the same substance. Lance calls someone and says he found a way for them to make more money. Relationships Associates *Boyd Crowder: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Devil: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist, deceased *Pork 1: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Dickie Bennett: Associate "Flock" members *Bobby Joe Packer: Fellow "flock" member *Luther Perry: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man 1: Fellow "flock" member, deceased *Boyd's Man 2: Fellow "flock" member, deceased Captors *Ash Murphy: Prison guard, captor *Lance: Prison medic, captor *Combs : Captor, deceased *Junior: Captor, deceased Rivals *Raylan Givens: Nemesis Memorable Quotes *"Go back to poaching gators, it's safer" (Dewey posing as Raylan in the episode "The I of the Storm") *"Man, I am pointing a scattergun right at you!" (Dewey to Raylan in the episode "Fire In The Hole") *"I can't drive handcuffed to the damn steering wheel!" - (Dewey to Raylan in the episode "Riverbrook") *"What the hell's he doing here?" - (Dewey to Dickie in the episode "The Gunfighter") Appearances Trivia Dewey Crowe is the name of the director of the Lexington-Fayette Urban County Government Division of Building Inspection in the real city of Lexington, Kentucky. Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3